


Pet Sitting

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [16]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Miniature Kaiju, pet kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Madison is pet sitting Serizawa's kaiju.It's not going well.





	Pet Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "idk if youve ever read Domestic Electronics, but: some poor pet shop worker acquires a rowdy band of cast-off luxury pets (tiny titans) and decides to adopt them. tiny godzilla keeps zapping out the electricity. mothra wont leave the floor lamp alone. rodan just sits on the heating unit and hisses"
> 
> I haven't read it, but I'm familiar with the concept! I read this prompt before work and wrote the drabble after work so I forgot everything about it except "Domestic Electronics but with kaiju, they keep causing problems" lmao.

"How did you do that?" Madison asked. 

Sitting in a pot, stove burner turned on maximum heat, neck deep in boiling mud, Rodan hissed at her. She was nearly impressed. 

Serizawa's pet sitting notes hadn't explained how to deal with this. 

"You're going to ruin the pot," she told him. He hissed again. She automatically reached for a pot handle, realized it had been broke off—oh, clever bird—and pulled open the drawer Serizawa kept his potholders in. 

They were shredded and half-eaten. What was left had been converted into a nest for a soft, translucent egg. Mothra looked up. 

"Congratulations," Madison said. Mothra chirred appreciatively. 

Madison carefully closed the drawer, took off her jacket, and wrapped it around one hand. 

A shrill _SKRII-ANK_ from the living room caused her to push the pot harder than she meant to, spilling some boiling mud on the counter. "Shit!" She pointed at Rodan—who was peering back at the stove with his tiny wing claws wrapped around the edge of the pot—snapped, "_Behave,_" and ran into the next room. 

Godzilla was standing on the back of Serizawa's armchair so he could put his hands on the window. He'd nearly melted a hole through the glass to the pest taunting him from the outside windowsill. 

Madison scooped up Godzilla, glowered at the three-headed feral pet outside, and shouted, "Go away! Shoo!" Rodan had escaped a couple of days ago and got into a fight, and this thing had been hanging around ever since. 

The feral pet raised its tails indignantly, but took off, flapping high and away. Godzilla snorted, satisfied. 

Then the feral pet landed on a utility pole, raised its wings, turned one head toward Madison, and with the other two zapped a power line. 

The lights went out. 

The kitchen smoke detector went off. 

Madison groaned as Godzilla tried to scramble onto her shoulder. Serizawa was never letting her pet sit again.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187972321302/pet-sitting-17).


End file.
